Assault Revival
| romaji_name = Ri-Basutā | trans_name = Re-BUSTER | image = AssaultRevival-CRMS-EN-SP-UE.png | card_type = Spell | property = Quick-Play | passcode = 56252810 | effect_types = Cost, Effect | lore = Remove from play 1 "Assault Mode Activate" from your Graveyard. Destroy all monsters you control and Special Summon 1 "/Assault Mode" monster from your Graveyard, ignoring its Summoning conditions. Its effect(s) is negated, and it cannot be Tributed. If it is removed from the field, remove it from play. | fr_lore = Retirez du jeu 1 "Activation Mode Assaut" depuis votre Cimetière. Détruisez tous les monstres que vous contrôlez et Invoquez Spécialement 1 monstre "/Mode Assaut" depuis votre Cimetière, sans tenir compte des conditions d'Invocation. Ses effets sont annulés, et il ne peut être Sacrifié. S'il est retiré du Terrain, retirez-le du jeu. | de_lore = Entferne 1 „Angriffsmodus aktivieren“ in deinem Friedhof aus dem Spiel. Zerstöre alle Monster, die du kontrollierst, beschwöre 1 „/Angriffsmodus“-Monster als Spezialbeschwörung von deinem Friedhof und ignoriere seine Beschwörungsbeschränkungen. Seine Effekte werden annulliert und es kann nicht als Tribut angeboten werden. Falls es vom Spielfeld entfernt wird, entferne es aus dem Spiel. | it_lore = Rimuovi dal gioco 1 "Attivazione Modalità Assalto" dal tuo Cimitero. Distruggi tutti i mostri che controlli ed Evoca tramite Evocazione Speciale 1 mostro "/Assalto" dal tuo Cimitero, ignorando le sue condizioni di Evocazione. I suoi effetti vengono annullati, e non può essere offerto come Tributo. Se viene rimosso dal Terreno, rimuovilo dal gioco. | pt_lore = Remova de jogo 1 "Modo Assalto Ativado" do seu cemitério. Destrua todos os monstros que você controla e Special Summon 1 monstro "/Mode Assalto" do seu cemitério, ignorando as condições para invocar. O efeito(s) de um monstro Special Summoned desta forma são negados. O monstro Special Summoned não pode ser Tributado, e se ele é removido do campo é remova do jogo. | es_lore = Retira del juego 1 "Activar Modo de Ataque" en tu Cementerio. Destruye todos los monstruos que controles e Invoca de Modo Especial desde tu Cementerio 1 monstruo "/Modo de Ataque" ignorando sus condiciones de Invocación. Su(s) efecto(s) es(son) negado(s) y no puede ser Sacrificado. Si es retirado del Campo, retíralo del juego. | ja_lore = 自分の墓地に存在する「バスター・モード」１枚をゲームから除外して発動する。自分フィールド上に存在するモンスターを全て破壊し、自分の墓地に存在する「 バスター」と名のついたモンスター１体を召喚条件を無視して特殊召喚する。この効果で特殊召喚したモンスターの効果は無効化され、リリースする事もできず、フィールド上から離れた場合ゲームから除外される。 | ko_lore = 자신의 묘지에 존재하는 '버스터 모드' 1장을 게임에서 제외하고 발동한다. 자신 필드 위에 존재하는 몬스터를 전부 파괴하고, 자신의 묘지에 존재하는 '/버스터' 라는 이름이 붙은 몬스터 1장을 소환 조건을 무시하고 특수 소환한다. 이 효과로 특수 소환한 몬스터의 효과는 무효화되어, 릴리스할 수도 없으며, 필드 위에서 벗어났을 경우 게임에서 제외된다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Assault Mode Activate | supports_archetypes = /Assault Mode | action = Cannot be Tributed | m/s/t = * Destroys your Monster Cards * Negates the effects of your Effect Monsters | summoning = * Ignoring its Summoning conditions * Special Summons from your Graveyard | banished = * Banishes from your field * Banishes from Graveyard for cost | database_id = 8048 }}